1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for analyzing an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing an object included in an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing may refer to all forms of information processing in which images are input and output, and for example, may include analyzing or processing a photo, a video, and the like.
A device for sensing input data for image processing may be a vision sensor, and, for example, may include a photoelectric transducer, which has become an integrated circuit, based on technology for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and the like.